Sang coagulé
by Woshi
Summary: [DRABBLE] Pendant le saignement, il finit par se former des caillots pour stopper l'hémorragie. Chacune de ces cicatrices a sa propre histoire car même les chiens les plus enragés ont droit à leur instant figé dans le temps comme leur sang. Série d'histoire racontant un petit bout de vie de ces chiens qui ont lutté pour leur survis, pansant leurs plaies comme ils le peuvent.


**Sang coagulé**

Auteur: Woshi, pour vous servir

Fandom: Togainu no Chi, le Jeu vidéo PC (je précise car cela veut dire que je ne me base ni sur l'anime, ni sur le jeu PS2)

Disclaimer: Togainu no Chi ne m'appartient pas évidemment sinon Rin aurait eut aussi plusieurs fin (et pas des mauvaises que des bonnes!).

Genre: Yaoi, Drabble, des histoires pour chaque persos, WARNING: Spoiler sur le jeu vidéo.

Pour ce chapitre: Lemon, Hurt/Confort, Romance . On commence doux pour le moment.

Rating: M, ici pour le lemon.

Pairing/Personnage: Ici, Rin x Akira. Mention de Shiki, Keisuke et Kazui.

Résumé (pour le drabble): Pendant le saignement, il finit par se former des callots pour stoper l'hémorragie. Chacune de ces cicatrices a leur propre histoire car même les chiens les plus enragés ont droit à leur instant figé dans le temps comme leur sang.

Résumé (pour ce chapitre): La pluie rappelle des souvenirs à Akira. Mélancolique, ses pensées le poussent à se remémorer le parcours de sa relation avec Rin.

Note de l'auteur: Aller je me devais de laisser ma petite trace dans ce fandom! J'ai adoré ce visual novel mais j'ai été déçue quand j'ai vu que j'ai joué ma fin préférée avant toutes les autres. J'ai dû me faire violence pour faire les autres fins. Certaines sont très bien (Arbitro, Good end Shiki), d'autres un peu moins (Bad end 1 Shiki, Gunji, Kiriwar), certaines passables (Motomi, Nano), d'autres on se demande ce qu'elles foutent là (Bad end 2 Shiki, Bad End 1 Keisuke), d'autres encore qui sont au sumun du WTF (Bad End 2 Keisuke) et enfin d'autres qui n'auraient jamais dû exister dans un tel jeu (Good end Keisuke)

Mais voilà, étant très fan du jeu et voyant l'hérésie que représente l'anime (au moins Rin n'y crève pas, un bon point) je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelques petits trucs un peu head canon à ma sauce. Ici donc, un petit omake personnel qui se passe après la fin de Rin. J'ai été frustrée en ne voyant pas d'image de lui et Akira à la fin. Remboursé! Donc voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Une dernière chose: Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu la chance de jouer au jeu je met une explication en fin de chapitre afin de vous permettre de mieux comprendre certains trucs. J'y explique tout ce qui se passe globalement donc beaucoup de spoiler.

Voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

La pluie tombait sans cesser dans le grand paysage urbain qui se dressait sous sa fenêtre dans un bruit lourd et continue. Mélancolique, Akira regardait ce spectacle de l'intérieur de sa chambre à travers la grande fenêtre glacée par la température extérieure. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à tous les moments forts de sa vie qui étaient liés à cette eau battante du ciel, en particulier à une heure aussi avancée dans la nuit qui rendait son monde d'autant plus sombre et froid. Une odeur de fer et de moisissure envahit ses narines petit à petit, fruit de ses souvenirs encore bien présents qui hantaient nombreux de ses rêves.

La pluie avait accompagné tellement de moment critiques de sa vie...

Il se souvenait encore du jour ou il s'était battu contre Keisuke. De cette pluie battante gelant les deux corps qui se faisaient face, l'un brûlant d'une terrible envie meurtrière envers l'autre. Il n'avait rien pu faire ce jour-là. Ses mots touchaient artificiellement Keisuke sans jamais l'atteindre, à l'image de l'eau qui ruisselait sur leur peau couverte de cicatrices. Il avait parlé avec son coeur, lui qui ne laissait jamais personne deviner ce qu'il ressentait, du moins pas au plus profond de lui. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi, et son ami d'enfance n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde en l'attaquant.

Cette haine, cette rage qui avait émané de Keisuke, Akira pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en voir une aussi forte.

Jusqu'à ce que Rin vienne le voir après cette terrible bataille.

Akira se souvenait encore de cette froideur dans ses grands yeux bleus lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de lui donner ses plaques.

Qu'il allait le tuer.

Et alors même qu'il était blessé, affaiblit et désespéré, il réussit quand même à trouver la force pour tenir tête au jeune homme. Ce fut dur, éprouvant mais il n'avait pas lâché prise. Il encaissa, para et retourna les coups, au risque de se blesser et de blesser le blondinet. Sous cette pluie qui rendait ses mouvements de plus en plus lourds tandis qu'l se battait pour rester conscient et l'empêcher de sombrer dans la mort. Pour Rin, il tint le coup car après avoir perdu Keisuke, après avoir échoué à sauver son ami le plus proche, il ne voulait plus voir un être cher disparaître.

Cette pensée l'avait hantée après le combat, lorsqu'il prit la décision d'enfermer Rin dans une pièce en attendant que sa colère passe. Assis sur le sol recouvert de poussière et de débris, il se fit alors la réflexion: Depuis quand Rin était-il devenu quelqu'un qui comptait autant à ses yeux? Sa gentillesse et sa fraîcheur l'avaient sans doute séduits plus qu'il ne le pensait lorsque ce petit bonhomme qui ressemblait à une fille et qui, sans rien attendre en retour, s'était en quelque sorte occupé de lui.

C'est Rin qui les avait guidé et aidé à suivre les règles du jeu de l'Igura. C'est Rin qui l'a réconforté alors qu'il venait de voir à quel point Keisuke avait changé à cause de la Line. C'est Rin qui l'encouragea à ouvrir son coeur à son meilleur ami pour tenter de le sauver des abîmes. C'est Rin qui le sauva lorsque Keisuke l'avait capturé profitant d'un moment d'inattention. C'est Rin qui fut là pour lui aux moments les plus seuls de sa vie depuis le début de ce jeu morbide de survit. Toujours Rin pour le tirer des abysses alors qu'il se croyait abandonné de tous

Évidemment, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion; s'il fut si doux avec lui au départ, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ressemblait à Kazui.

Tandis que la pluie s'acharnait encore à l'extérieur de la maison abandonnée ou il avait choisi de se réfugier, ce nom tournait dans sa tête. Kazui... Rin l'avait prononcé d'une voix remplie de tellement de tendresse, de tellement d'amour qu'Akira s'en sentit déconcerté pendant un moment. Et alors que le blondinet lui retourna son baiser avec une passion inconnue, il ne le lâcha pas combien même il sentit une douleur indescriptible s'emparer sa poitrine. Il reçut plus tard une explication nette et précise qui l'avait satisfait.

Cela lui allait très bien si Rin le voyait comme un remplacement de Kazui. Du moment qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Du moment qu'il pouvait le protéger. C'est tout ce qui lui importait à l'époque.

Soupirant contre la vitre, Akira laissa une longue trainée de buée venant troubler sa vision de l'extérieur. Penser à tout cela ne le réussissait pas...

"Akira."

Il sentit soudain une paire de bras fort l'enlacer pour se retrouver collé contre un corps chaud. Une voix plus aiguë que la sienne, profonde, avait appelé son nom, lui épargnant le besoin de se retourner. De toute façon, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans cette chambre; la première étant lui-même, la deuxième dormait jusqu'à peu dans le lit. Vêtue d'un drap, la personne ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser partir, sa tête reposant sur les larges épaules d'Akira. Ce dernier ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une série de baiser fut posée sur sa peau blanche. Il frissonna légèrement, sachant que son partenaire cherchait plus à le réconforter qu'à jouer.

La chaleur de cet échange l'envahit, transformant son amertume en un goût plus doux.

-"Il pleut..." Déclara Akira en caressant les mains qui le tenait toujours aussi fermement.

-"En effet. Mais ça se passe dehors. Cela ne nous concerne pas."

Des cheveux blonds vinrent chatouiller sa nuque alors qu'il était toujours entre ses songes et la réalité. Il sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse croissante sans parvenir à la calmer. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger alors que son esprit sombrait dans une délicate torpeur. Un des bras qui le tenait relâcha son étreinte pour venir lui caresser le torse d'une grande et longue main. Lui aussi voulait sans doute sentir les battements de son coeur. Akira, qui avait jusque-là les yeux entrouverts, reprit ses esprits en sentant la chaleur le quitter.

Par réflexe, il se retourna pour faire face à une paire d'yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

"À quoi penses-tu?"

"À moi... à nous." Répondit le jeune homme. "Je me remémorais... des choses... par rapport à la pluie..."

Sans répondre, son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire où l'on pouvait y lire une certaine forme de compassion. Sans avoir besoin de le formuler, il avait deviné ce à quoi son amant venait de réfléchir si intensément près de la fenêtre, une lueur mélancolique dans ses yeux gris-bleus. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le simple fait de croiser leur regard suffisait à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un l'autre dans une telle situation. L'ex-champion de Bl ster lui donna une expression rassurante. Ce n'était qu'un petit passage nostalgique comme il en avait à chaque moment de pluie.

Le grand blond se pencha doucement et effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Akira. Sans attendre, ce dernier lui rendit l'échange en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui, par réflexe, la suça fortement. Habitué à cela depuis longtemps déjà, Akira le laissa faire en passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un torse se coller au sien, approfondissant l'échange plus intensément. Ils se détachèrent dans un souffle rauque pour se regarder de nouveau, le rouge aux joues.

Akira ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard sous les yeux amusés de son amant.

"Tu ne devrais pas me surprendre comme ça."

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux gris foncé.

"Tu sais, le jour ou j'ai tué Shiki, il pleuvait aussi. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas envahi par le désespoir parce que quand je me battais, je pensais à toi. Je me battais pour toi, exactement comme toi tu t'es battu pour moi."

Il se souvenait encore de la pluie battante qui les recouvrait, lui et son frère. Ce combat à mort, prévu depuis des années, entre deux personnes radicalement opposées. Depuis le début, Shiki le considérait comme un déchet, un insecte qu'il pourrait écraser sans remords. Pourtant, à cet ultime face-à-face, il lui avait semblé différent. Il lui avait lancé ce sabre, lui indiqua qu'il se battait enfin comme son égal. Bien qu'il ait accepté de se battre blessé pour équilibrer la balance, lui-même ayant été blessé à la jambe.

Cette peau pâle qui devint blanche lorsque le coup fatal fut donné lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de tuer un fantôme plutôt qu'un être humain.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'avait été son demi-frère depuis le début: le fantôme de son passé. Un ombre qui se déplaçait dans Toshima, volant des vies et se délectant de leur désespoir, à la recherche d'une chimère. Peut-être avait-il réalisé que cette chimère ne lui serait jamais accessible. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie de vivre, sans but à atteindre. Il serait alors venu sur ce pont et aurait laissé la personne qu'il estimait le plus apte à lui prendre la vie. Même si ça devrait le rendre malade de se dire qu'il avait rendu service à Shiki, le blondinet n'en ressentait plus rien. Ni rancune, ni amertume, ni tristesse, ni colère.

Juste un léger regret en imaginant que les choses n'aient pu finir autrement.

"Rin..." "Si tu n'avais pas été aussi gentil et aussi chaud avec moi, je serais sûrement mort aujourd'hui. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'attendais plus rien de la vie à part l'ultime affrontement avec mon frère qui m'aurait conduit à l'échafaud." "Je suppose..." "Comme peux-tu être si peu sûr de toi, je ne te reconnais pas là!"

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse. Sans perdre son sourire, Rin lui caressa la joue. Ses mains étaient incroyablement douces, donnant l'impression à Akira d'être une poupée de cire. Qui aurait cru ça il y cinq ans, que le jeune garçon efféminé qui faisait une tête de moins que lui était celui qui aujourd'hui prenait soin de lui. Rien d'enfantin ne subsistait en lui si ce n'est son espièglerie qui faisait tout le charme de son caractère. Mais que ce soit avant ou maintenant, Rin a toujours pris l'initiative dans leur relation. L'initiative tout court même.

Sentant son malaise toujours présent, le grand blond lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec lui sur le lit.

"Akira, j'ai fait le deuil de Kazui depuis longtemps, tu sais."

Il le savait. Rin lui avait dit le soir même où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son ancien amour. Par la suite, il supposait qu'en cinq ans, le jeune homme eut le temps de faire le point là-dessus avant de revenir vers lui et que désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un simple souvenir doux-amer pour lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. S'il n'avait pas ressemblé à Kazui, Rin ne serait-il jamais venu les aborder ce jour-là dans la rue? Cela le tourmentait lorsqu'il y repensait. Si Rin n'avait pas été là, il aurait été tellement désespéré par la perte de Keisuke que lui non plus ne saurait pas s'il serait en état d'y penser aujourd'hui.

"Tu es le seul à avoir pris en compte mes sentiments... Personne avant toi ne m'avait témoigné autant de gentillesse et... avant que je ne m'en rende compte..."

Rin se tue, incertain de savoir s'il devait dire la suite. Perplexe, Akira voulu l'appeler pour l'inciter à terminer sa phrase mais il lut dans ses yeux bleus que c'était inutile.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, le blondinet avait toujours suscité l'intérêt des hommes, et ce, même avant sa participation à l'Igura.

Depuis la guerre, les relations entre hommes devenaient moins taboues, en particulier dans un endroit aussi dévasté où les sentiments et l'éthique n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Les plus beaux et les plus jeunes étaient les premiers choix, alors très tôt, Rin avec son apparence efféminée, fut pris pour cible. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'engagea dans le Bl ster, en équipe dès son plus jeune âge. Pour être sûr qu'il pourra se défendre en cas de mauvaise rencontre et survivre dans ce monde sans pitié. Et alors qu'il gardait toujours ses traits aussi délicats, son coeur se renforça pour finir par se geler complètement ce terrible jour où Shiki tua toute son équipe.

Pourquoi?

Il ne l'a jamais su.

Mais il savait qu'il devait se venger. Et pour se venger, il devait définitivement bannir toute émotion futile de son esprit tout en gardant l'apparence d'une proie facile. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour appâter les abrutis et en profiter par la suite pour en tirer un avantage. Combien d'entre eux avaient pensé pouvoir prendre ce charmant petit garçon pour finalement se retrouver agonisant et dépouillés de tous leurs biens. Akira aurait dû faire partie de ces imbéciles. Cependant, Rin avait senti qu'il se différenciait des autres. Que jamais il ne pourrait abuser de lui. Il était gentil, beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Peut-être que ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis le départ n'était pas simplement que de l'intérêt ou de la compassion...

Sans briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Rin le poussa sur le matelas pour le chevaucher. Allongé sous le grand corps musclé qu'était devenu celui du jeune homme, Akira ne fit aucune tentative pour se dégager, la sachant aussi ridicule qu'inutile. Des doigts souples vinrent caresser son cuire chevelu cuivré tandis que deux orbes océans le fixaient avec tendresse et... oserait-il y penser, amour. Bien qu'ils se soient cherchés et attendus l'un l'autre pendant cinq ans sans faillir, bien que Rin lui ait donné le katana de son frère, signe évident d'un destin mêlé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur.

"Akira, laisse moi te le dire avec mes mots..."

Des lèvres chaudes et humides se posèrent dans son cou, marquant de manière possessive en lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Rin savait depuis longtemps que cette partie de son corps était une des plus sensibles et des plus accessibles qu'il puisse trouver chez son partenaire. Descendant de la nuque jusqu'au ventre en passant par le torse et la poitrine, le grand blond laissa ses mains traîner sur la peau receptive d'Akira, s'attardant sur ses mamelons qu'il s'amusa à titiller du bout de l'index. Ayant abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de protester, le jeune combattant aux cheveux gris le laissa faire, savourant le plaisir partagé. Il n'arriva pas à réprimer un gémissement de plaisir à la sensation de succion de ses bouts de chair rose.

Il ne fallut pas un long moment à Rin avant de voir son amant complètement dur sous ses caresses. Cela le décida à s'attaquer à l'entrejambe d'Akira qu'il déposséda de tout vêtement avant de prendre en main son membre dressé et humide de leur récente activité. Il le pompa précautionneusement, laissent les soupirs atteindre ses oreilles avec béatitude. La chaleur qui prenait place en lui devint de plus en plus croissante, au point qu'il crut perdre tête en entendant son prénom murmuré avec une telle passion. De la bouche d'Akira, lui qui était d'ordinaire si impassible, si stoïque que.

Heureux de provoquer une telle réaction, il ne se retint pas plus longtemps et s'empara de ses jambes pour les relever délicatement pour les poser sur ses larges épaules dégoulinantes de sueur. Bien qu'il sût qu'Akira était déjà bien détendu, il préféra s'en assurer de lui-même en attrapant de quoi le lubrifier. Il fut certain que son amant était prêt lorsque celui-ci lui intima d'arrêter ses précautions. Avec un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur, Rin le prit au mot. Il sortit son propre désir, déjà prêt, puis le pénétra lentement, voyant le visage de son partenaire se crisper sous la sensation étrangère.

Si chaud, si étroit, il crut fondre alors qu'Akira l'aspirait complètement en lui lorsqu'il fut enfin détendu. Il aimait lorsque son amant était sur le dessus, adorant le sentir en lui, en particulier au moment de l'orgasme. Mais il appréciait d'autant plus le prendre entièrement pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'Akira était toujours là, dans ses bras, et qu'au réveil, ce ne sera pas la fin d'une illusion. Plus que tout, il avait peur de perdre celui qui lui avait donné le goût de vivre alors au risque de se noyer dans la douleur, il voulait que leur échange soit intenses pour lui prouver qu'il ne vivait pas dans un mensonge.

L'odeur de la sueur, le bruit du lit grinçant, la douceur du toucher des draps, les ombres dansantes à la lueur de la bougie, la salive qui s'échappait sous les effets du désir... Tout cela n'était rien comparé aux sensations qu'Akira vint lui offrir. Ses soupirs vinrent flatter ses oreilles alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout ce qui comptait gémissait dans ses bras, le suppliant de le libérer, de s'unir encore plus intensément à lui. Il le sentait au bord de l'extase, et lui-même n'arrivait plus à tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

"Akira... Akira!" Répéta Rin inlassablement tandis qu'l le serra fort dans ses bras lorsque l'orgasme vint le secouer.

Leur fluide corporel s'échappa dans un cri d'agonie. Immédiatement après, Rin ne pouvait plus se supporter et tomba sur le corps inerte d'Akira, en sueur. Haletants et rouges après l'acte, ils prirent quelques minutes pour retrouver leur souffle sans que le blondinet ne fasse mine de se retirer, savourant ce moment après l'amour où il se sentait complet avec son amant. Il se rendant bientôt leur position inconfortable, il tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos afin de soulager Akira. Ce dernier en profita alors pour se mettre sur le côté, embarrassé, comme toujours, après leurs ébats sexuels.

Immédiatement, Rin vint l'enlacer, déposant un énième baiser sur sa nuque.

"Akira... je t'aime."

S'il avait pu voir le visage de son amant, il aurait rigolé de sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration, mais elle n'en était pas moins sincère.

"Depuis quand?"

Rin sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question. N'importe qui l'aurait mal pris à sa place, mais le blondinet connaissait exactement le double sens de cette phrase. Gentiment, il resserra son étreinte, gardant la chaleur de leur corps emprisonné comme un bien précieux.

"Depuis le début."

Un souffle apaisé lui répondit. Heureux, il partit rejoindre Akira dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Note de fin: dans la route de Rin, on apprend que Shiki est son demi-frère et qu'il a tué tous ses amis ainsi que l'homme dont il était amoureux (Kazui) ce dernier étant la raison pour laquelle Rin était si amical envers Akira ("J'aime beaucoup ton visage" vous vous rappelez?)

Après qu'Akira ait combattu Keisuke (combat qui se solda en quelque sorte par un match nul), Rin le trouva et se bat contre lui pour lui prendre ses plaques afin de combattre Shiki qui n'est autre qu'Il-Re. Cependant, Akira réussit à le blesser à la jambe et le maîtriser. Il l'emmena ensuite dans un bâtiment isolé afin de l'empêcher d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup et aussi pour le soigner suite à leur combat. Après quelques péripéties que je vous laisserais découvrir, Akira finit par connaître les raisons qui poussent Rin à un tel désir de vengeance et essaie quand même de le raisonner.

Malgré les tentatives de Rin pour le repousser ou le dégoûter, il finit par se donner corps et âme à lui. Il décide néanmoins d'aller quand même à la rencontre de Shiki pour le tuer, tout en promettant à Akira de le retrouver vivant. Cela se fait 5 ans après la guerre civile qui ravagea Toshima où Rin revient plus mature que jamais. Il donne le katana de Shiki comme preuve et symbole d'un passé dont il a tourné la page, bien qu'il y ait perdu une jambe. Les deux décident désormais de faire route vers le futur ensemble, main dans la main.

J'ai trouvé cette fin un peu frustrante dans le sens où déjà on n'a pas d'image de Rin et Akira ensemble après ces cinq ans, qu'elle était un peu courte à mon goût (il y avait beaucoup plus d'émotion lorsque kira soignait Rin par exemple) et qu'on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils vont devenir. Mais bon elle reste tout de même ma fin préférée.


End file.
